


Nesting Habits

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Controlling Ben Solo, Dark Comedy, Dark Reylo Anthology, Devoted Ben Solo, Devotion, F/M, Forced Bonding, Jedi texts, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Protective Ben Solo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spells & Enchantments, There might be an egg..., you be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: A missing grumpy, dark lord. One young Jedi searching for him. Ahch-To Island. Porgs. Jedi Texts and the will of the force…What could possibly go wrong?Rey is going to wish she never went back to Ahch-To…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).

Rey squinted against the midday sun, hand raised to shade her eyes.

She reached out with the force.

There was only a faint flicker of Ben- the same reading she had gotten the past two months.

Two months of complete radio silence. No force connections or dreams. It had my her heart skip a beat but that was only in the thought of Leia. When Rey confided in Leia her concerns, Leia became very ill from worry.

Desperate, Leia had begged Rey - as one of only four people alive who knew where Ben Solo was in the galaxy - to check in on him.

After the end of the War, the galaxy had called for Kylo Ren's execution.

Similar cries had begun to punish those with the force for their part in decades of war and unrest in the galaxy. Ben had decided to exile himself to protect Rey and Leia, or so he claimed, taking the Jedi texts with him.

_Stole more like._

The next time they force connected Rey had screamed at him in frustration.

Ben had explained that it was for her own good. Thus began a year of rocky force connections, until they had suddenly stopped months ago.

Closing her eyes, Rey took a deep breath to center herself.

She opened her eyes but whipped her head around when she saw a flash of black.

Sitting on the steps in front of her was a porg. A large black porg.

The strange coloured animal stared at her with large, soulful eyes.

She gripped her bag and raised her eyebrows. “Eh...aren’t you a strange little thing.

The porg squawked in indignation.

Rey smiled as she started to climb the steps, stopping briefly to reach out and pat him as she passed.

_I assume it's a he. It's certainly bigger than any porg I've seen._

The porg stared at her silently. She could feel its eyes on her the entire climb up to the village.

The island caretakers were nowhere in sight as she opened the old rusty door to what had once been Luke’s hut, now Ben’s.

Rey looked around the dark room, brows furrowed. She ran her fingers across a nearby shelf, raising them for inspection. Dust. A lot of it.

This much dust meant that Ben hadn't been there in months.

A shiver ran up her spine as she sensed a warning from the force.

Rey turned towards the doorway. She paused when she saw the black porg sitting and staring at her.

“I don’t suppose you can tell me where a grumpy warlord is?” She asked.

The porg squawked, flapping its wings furiously and jumping in excitement.

It jumped at her and started pulling at her wrist wraps with his mouth, pulling her towards the door.

“Hey! Let go!” She yanked her arm, but the porg held tight. He pulled harder.

Rey sighed. “Alright, alright. What is this all about?”

The porg squawked and took off in a dash up the stairs away from the village.

Rey raised her eyebrows as she followed behind. "I can’t believe I am following a porg.”

She looked up to find dark porg and her eyes widened when she realized where he was leading her.

The island temple.

She rushed up the last of the ancient stone steps, her heart beating fast. The porg disappeared through the entrance, deeper into the temple.

Rey ran into the temple and skidded to a halt, gasping at the scene before her, eyes wide. She ignored the porg sitting on the pool ledge eyeing her as she passed him to investigate what had caught her eye.

On the side of the pool was a crumpled up bundle of dark cloth. She reached out and picked it up, jumping when a lightsaber fell from the bundle and landed on the stone floor.

Ben’s crossguard lightsaber.

Rey’s mouth falls in realization. The dark cloth was Ben's robes. Rey held them to her chest as she reached out with the force.

_Ben?_

She faintly felt his force signature, a soft-touch against her own.

_What’s happened to you, Ben?_ Rey tried to get a better read through his force signature.

She turned at a soft squawk behind her, pausing when she noticed the dark porg still staring at her. It squawked again as it lowered its head to nudge a book sitting open on the pool edge.

Rey gasped when she realized it was one of the ancient Jedi texts. She moved closer to the pool to investigate the discarded text.

_What was Ben reading?_

Kneeling down, she picked up the text, blowing gently on the old parchment to clear away the dust. The text was in an archaic form of Basic.

She turned her head and met the porg’s gaze. He stood close to her squawked while nudging her arm to gain attention. She looked up at the porg and he pointed his wing towards the text. She smiled slightly at the clever bird.

Rey stiffened as a heavy feeling began in her stomach. There was a sketch of a porg next to the text.

She mouthed the words of the ancient text as she tried to sound them out.

Rey gasped as a wave of dizziness hit her. She grasped her head as it began to pound, a ringing in her ears. The porg still sat beside her, silently watching. Focused.

Black spots appeared before her eyes and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When awareness returned, she opened her eyes, feeling off.

The force was quiet. Too quiet.

She frowned when her eyes met a cream cloth above her instead of the temple caverns.

_What?_

Rey struggles to set-up, putting her arms out in front to help her but squeaked in shock when she fell on her stomach.

Rey struggled with the oversized cloth covering her, trying to free herself. She was finally able to free herself, rolling onto her back. Breathing deeply, she stared at the temple ceiling.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar touch in her mind, what could only be Ben's laughter.

Rey gasped as she struggled to set-up. She only managed to turn to her side before she noticed the black porg staring down at her from the edge of the temple pool, eyes bright with glee.

Rey began to speak but stopped when a high squawk left her mouth.

Her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught. _What the kriff?_

_“Rey.”_

Rey felt Ben’s voice echoed softly in her mind. Her eyes darted around the temple searching for him before her eyes landed on the only other being in the room.

_“Ben?”_ Rey replied timidly.

_“In the flesh, so to speak,”_ Ben said with amusement. Rey’s eyes widened.

Ben. Ben was the porg.

_“But-how is this possible?? What happened to you??”_ Rey tried to make sense of this development.

Rey sensed his amusement. _“Shouldn’t you be asking the same for yourself little one?”_

_Little one?_ Rey thought to herself. _That's new._

_“Wait. What do you mean??”_

Ben paused for a moment before turning and nudging his head in the pool’s direction.

_“Here. Look.”_ He jumped on the pool ledge with surprising agility and looked down at her expectantly. He sighed when Rey squeaked as she fell again when she tried to move.

Ben Ben huffed and Rey yelped in shock when Ben’s clawed feet suddenly grabbed her wings as he flew off. Just as she began processing what was happening, Ben gently placed Rey down on the ledge above the pool.

She stumbled but sensed a familiar presence rest behind her, helping to steady her. Rey’s eyes widened and her breath caught as her chest tighten with dread. Ben shouldn’t be able to press against her back let alone carry her at his size.

Rey scramble forwarded towards the pool, almost falling in before Ben grabbed her from behind with his teeth.

He released her. _“Easy, Rey. You don’t know how to stay balanced yet.”_

Now steady, Rey peered down into the pool water and squawked at her reflection.

Ben wasn’t the only one transformed. While he was dark and exceptionally large for a porg, she was exceptionally small. Smaller than the average female porg even. She stood half of Ben’s size. Where normal porgs for a tawny colour, she was a very light brown, beige almost with white around her eyes instead of orange. Like Ben, her eye colour was the same, though they were now the large and expressive eyes of a porg.

Rey lifted her small wings and held them out in front of her, staring helplessly at them. She sucked in a breath, trying to process it all.

_“Ho...How? This is not possible," _Rey said weakly.

Ben sighed behind her. _“And yet, here we stand.”_

Rey lowered her wings and peered back into the pool this time looking at Ben, trying not to panic.

_“I haven't been able to sense or contact you for two months. You've been like this the whole time?”_

Ben squawked, the sound suspiciously resembling laughter. _“Has it really been two months? I guess each day melted into the next once I realized I was stuck this way.”_

Rey’s eyes widen when it struck her that it must be the Jedi text! She tried to move around Ben but only managed to lose her balance and fall back into the pool.

She gasped as the cool water touched her feathers. She heard Ben’s laughter rumble through the bond as he shook his head at her.

Rey sputtered as she sat lamely in the pool. If Ben could smile she knew he would be grinning. Rey glowered as she watched him fly over to pick her up by the wings again.

He raised her out of the pool and flew over to the pile of dark robes before releasing her.

Rey snuggled into the warmth of his robes as Ben watched. She froze once she realized what she was doing.

Ben sat at the edge of his robes, giving her a calculating look. _“I can sense your thoughts. If you think the book will be of any help, you're mistaken. I’ve read through each of them many times and tried different things with no results. While I am sure the text we both read is the cause, I do not know the cure.”_

Rey’s eyes flashed as she stared at him._ “If you knew the book was the cause why in the hell did you let me go near it, let alone read the damn thing?!”_

Ben’s eyes flashed but he quickly looked away.

_“It's the will of the force,”_ he whispered softly through the bond.

_“Will of the force my ass! You knew very well what would happen if I touched that text!”_

Rey struggled as she tried to get on her feet and squawked in frustration when she couldn’t.

Ben sighed again as he watched shaking his head as he seemed to come to a decision.

Rey was too busy struggling to stand to notice he had taken flight. She felt his talons grip her small wings once again and she found herself airborne. _“Hey! Put me down Ben! What are you doing?”_

_“Right now you are vulnerable. Unsafe. Until you can manage to walk and balance on your own I am taking you to the nest.”_

_“Wait ...nest?”_ Rey happened to look down and closed her eyes at the impossible height as Ben flew out of the temple and over the water.

Ben sensed her fear and tried to comfort her. _“Its okay Rey, I promise it’s not far.”_

The flight seemed like an eternity before Rey felt Ben begin to slow. Her small feet touched something coarse yet soft. He released her wings and landed somewhere above her.

Rey opened her eyes and blinked when she saw her surroundings.

Ben wasn’t lying when he said he was taking her to the nest. She was sitting in a large nest made from various island grass, twigs and other things of nature. The nest sat nestled back against a ledge at least a hundred feet above the ocean below. Ben stood outside the nest on the ledge above, looking proud. Rey could hear the distant sounds of other porgs but the nest she was in seemed to be tucked away on its own.

_Of course._ Rey rolled her eyes.

_“What did you do, steal some porg family’s nest?”_ Rey said with a hint of accusation.

Ben scoffed at her. _“No. I built it.”_

Rey looked at him in surprise. _“You?”_

Ben, he shifted and ruffled his feathers. “_It was instinct.”_

_“Huh.”_

Ben puffed his chest out, pride rippling through the bond.

_“Yes, a nice, strong, safe and hidden nest. The perfect place for you to be while I fish.”_ Ben hopped to the end of the rock ledge to leave.

_“Wait!”_ Rey squawked as she struggled to hop to the edge of the nest. She tried to pull herself up and out of it. _“Ben, we need to find Chewy, tell him what’s happened!”_

Ben turned around, his eyes flashing when he saw her trying to leave the nest. He marched back over to her._ “That’s not my concern. Feeding you is. Get back in the nest.”_

_“Ben Solo! Last I checked you don’t order me around!”_

They stared each other down. Rey in annoyance. Ben in anger.

Ben sighed as he flapped his wings and moved to pick Rey up by her wings. Rey squeaked as Ben picked her up and place her in the nest.

_“Stay. Rest. Figure out how to move. But don’t leave the nest. It's safe here.”_

Ben flew away, out over the ocean.

_“I’m not even hungry!”_ Rey yelled through the bond. She watched him suddenly dive down into the water, disappearing.

_“You can dive too?”_ Rey thought to herself as she lay on her back. Rey drifted to sleep. Okay so maybe the nest wasn’t so coarse.

Rey jumped awake when she something landed beside her. She opened her eyes to see a very dead and very slimy fish sitting beside her. She looked up to find Ben swallowing another fish whole.

Rey blinked. _“Err....”_

_“Dinner. Eat.”_ Ben nudged the fish towards her.

_“I’m not eating fish raw.”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with it. Eat.”_

_“It’s not cooked!”_

Ben huffed as he bent down to pick up the fish and held it in his mouth. Rey stared at Ben, refusing to take the fish. Ben nuzzled Rey with his head, trying to placate her.

_“Ben I am not eating the damn fish!”_

Ben spit the fish from his mouth in anger. _“Fine! I am not catching you more until you eat that one!”_ Ben hopped out of the nest and went to sit on the edge of the rock ledge, his back turned.

_“Hey! Can we talk about this? We need to focus on figuring out how to change back, not ongoing fishing!”_ Rey was met with stony silence. Sighing, she sat down on her round bottom. _Guess I’ll figure it out on my own then!_


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed with Rey sulking in the nest and Ben alternating between patrolling the area and standing guard outside the nest. He even flew near the falcon and discovered a frantic Chewie who was scouring the island for Rey. Ben paid this no mind when he returned to the nest for the night.

He landed on the rock ledge outside the nest, his nocturnal eyes zeroed in on the small form snoring towards the back of the nest. No fish was in sight. Ben’s small mouth quirked up in the corners. He hopped into the nest and settled in for the night next to Rey.

He was very pleased.

The next two weeks passed much the same way. Rey fumbled around, trying to learn how to get around - improving as time went on. She even ventured outside the nest onto the ledge - arguing with Ben to help her figure out a way to contact Chewie. He continued to ignore her requests. Instead, he brought her fish and guarded the nest. He refused to teach her how to fly until she could stand on two feet for more than a minute at a time.

Then he started bringing her "gifts."

About a week after Rey was turned into a porg, Ben started bringing her little gifts such as a shiny seashell or rock. Then be began to bring her shiny pieces of metal which she knew came from the Falcon. This always started a fight which would end in Rey fuming and Ben sulking for hours outside the nest.

Yet, Ben was pleased to find that when he left the nest to hunt or patrol, Rey would hide the gifts in different places throughout the nest.

* * *

One day, Rey began to have urges.

She wanted to ask Ben for more fish, so she could put extra weight on.

She also found herself getting excited and delighted when Ben brought her gifts. Acting like she didn’t want them but incorporating them into the nest when he wasn't around. She stopped nagging him to teach her to fly or contact Chewie. She even made sure to put soft things, like leaves and extra feathers, in the back of the nest.

Lately, she began to feel warm and uncomfortable, needy even.

She fretted when Ben left the nest for longer than necessary.

Ben became very affectionate with her in return. He would cuddle with her all night, making sure she was warm and secure and would nudge her head to nudge her head or tap her nose with his wing.

He also became very possessive.

One morning Rey awoke particularly uncomfortable before Ben returned with breakfast. She felt like there were eyes on her and when she turned to her side to peer out the nest she squawked in fright and leaped to the back of the nest.

There on the ledge outside the nest sat a very large and very normal looking male porg, his head cocked at her quizzically. It squawked and Rey took a deep breath to center herself. She began to shriek, yet, when the porg started to hop into the nest. A black blur flew into the porg, rolling it back onto the ledge.

Rey scrambled to get up and see what was going on, as she heard angry cries and feathers flying. By the time she was able to hop to the top of the nest, she saw the other porg limping away, missing a few feathers. Ben sat at the edge of the ledge with his chest puffed out.

When he turned to look at Rey, Rey gulped at the feral look in his eyes.

_“Ben?”_ She questioned nervously. She let out a high pitched squawk and fell back into the nest when Ben flew at her. She pulled herself to the back, eyes trained on the feral porg in front of her.

With his chest still puffed and with an animalistic growl Ben prowled towards her.

Rey sensed his thoughts. He felt she had been threatened but won the fight, proving himself worthy.

_“Ben? Are you alright?”_ Rey asked.

Ben squawked in return and nudge her head affectionately. Closing his eyes as he nudged her onto her stomach.

_“Ben? Wait! No! Stop!”_ Rey tried to fight back, squawking in fright as she felt him try to mount her from behind.

Ben snarled when Rey managed to land a bite on his side and flung her harshly off him, causing her to bounce off the rock overhead. Dazed she sat there as Ben snarled at her and jumped on top of her back holding her down.

Rey trembled as she sensed his intent. He felt she was resisting- he was a strong mate for her. He was going to take what he wanted.

Rey let out a screech when she felt Ben successfully mount her. Her eyes bulged at his size. She cried out in anger and fear as they fought against each other. Ben was successful in securing her, his wings on either side of her, trapping her. He began a punishing rhythm, Rey stilled in shock

At first, she tried to plead with him, but as he continued her heat took over her rational part of her brain and she lost herself to the frenzy.

This went on over two days when finally, her heat started to subside and with it their animistic thoughts.

Rey was devastated. Ben was quiet.

Quiet but affectionate.

He continued to bring her extra fish and even prettier rocks and shells. No more shiny parts from the Falcon though. Rey had mournfully watched Chewie fly away after a month of waiting and searching for her. Rey had become frantic and violent with Ben. She took her anger and grief out on him which ended with her on her stomach and him mounting her again.

Ben seemed to switch back and forth between his animal and human sides.

Ben’s focus was continually on her. Her comfort and security. He was devoted to her.

One day Rey laid an egg. A single, small egg.

She was mad with grief.

If she could have shed tears she would have. All she could do was tremble.

Ben cooed at her and tried to comfort her. He held a wing around her back and kept her close as she sat mournfully on top the egg, feeling the urge to keep it warm.

_“I love you little one.”_

Rey ignored him.

They settled into a routine. Each taking turns to keep the egg warm. Rey had learned to fly and Ben let her leave the nest periodically to fish now that she had lain an egg and her only escape route, Chewie, was long gone.

Rey wasn't sure how much time passed, perhaps a month, perhaps more. Each day blended into the next.

Finally, one morning, Rey woke to Ben's excited squawks and saw that the egg was hatching.

Rey felt conflicted at the news, eyes bright with emotion as she met Ben’s. Ben hopped over to her. She closed her eyes when he reaches his wing up and slowly patted her head, trying to comfort her.

A few hours later they had a sweet, fuzzy grey chick with bright, intelligent green eyes.

They named her Shmi after Ben’s great-grandmother.

* * *

More time passed and little Shmi was learning to fly.

Ben and Rey had brought her on a grassy clearing to give her space.

Ben sat watching his family when he felt a shift in the force, a warning like when Rey had come to the island.

Looking to the sky, Ben’s eyes widened when the Falcon broke through the clouds. The old freighter circled the island before heading towards the familiar landing area.

Rey squawked in excitement and Shmi cowered in fright.

Ben frowned when Rey insisted they go investigate. Still, he picked up Shmi in his talons and followed behind his mate as she flew quickly towards the Falcon.

The ramp to the Falcon was lowering as Rey landed on the stairs with Ben not far behind her. Ben’s eyes widen in astonishment on who exited the ship. It wasn't Chewie.

It was Leia.

Ben’s eyes widened as he turned towards his mate as she squawked loaded and took flight. Rey’s small size allowed her to land gently on his mother’s shoulder as she nuzzled and squawked at her repeatedly. His mother laughed lightly as she reached up to pat Rey on the head. “My, my...what a precious creature!”

Ben watched in growing concern as his eyes zeroed in on the Wookie finally exited the Falcon.

The Wookie growled loudly at the sight of his mate but then turned his head towards Ben and his child.

Chewie released out an angry roar as he stomped over towards Ben.

Ben squawked and pushed Shmi down underneath him, shielding her protectively. He bared his teeth at the Wookie, daring him to come closer.

Chewie stopped in place when Rey flew into his line of sight, squawking. Ben watched his mate fondly as she defended her family against the Wookie threat.

“Chewie. Stand down. Your frightening them.” Ben heard Leia speak gently as she came within Ben’s line of sight. She met Ben’s wide-eyed gaze and smiled.

Shmi released a hesitant squawk. Ben lowered to nuzzled his daughter, offering reassurance.

Chewy released a low growl as he raised his hands to his hands in front of him.

Ben watched his mate land beside them on the stairs. She nuzzled him under the chin. He lifted himself slowly off of Shmi to let her go to her mother.

Ben moved in front of his family and glared at his mother and the Wookie. He glowered when Leia released a hearty laugh as she sat on the step below them and turned towards his family. “It seems Chewie was correct in his assumptions. You’re the mysterious dark porg that he seen around the island before he left to retrieve me. So, if your my son then your mate is clearly Miss Rey.”

Ben huffed at his mother in response as she reached out and patted him on the head.

“Now, let me see this grandchild of mine.” 


End file.
